Hallow Camry
by gypsywoman1
Summary: Camry has a secret, one that could affect the lives around her…especially considering the lives are of the Winchesters. Rated M to be safe. DISCLAIMER//I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL. I Do own anything you may not recognize, like for instance Camry.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: New story, not much to say, this kind of started out as just a writing vomit and turned out liking the idea, so here is a new one. Yay…

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

When life presents itself on a plate of choices, do you take the easy picking or go for the more interesting one that is sure to be difficult and required to work for? My daily actions revolve around choices, and practically the whole human race is the same way. Every day we choose to wake up and leave the house, do stuff worthwhile, or even go to school. I, however, was not one of those people to have normal. I _wasn't_ normal.

The usual routines I have to go through, require expertise and knowledge far beyond any normal person in the world, unless they were like me; a hunter. One could say that I was born and raised of this, into a family that only worked this job like they breathed it. I had my fair share of experiences, including the very one that got me started. I'll never forget my father when he died…then again, who couldn't when you've found out the biggest secret he had kept from you since you were born?

Looks like the apple didn't fall far from the tree. I loved my father, but I just wish he had told me. That way I could decide what I wanted to do, whether I wanted to become what he had run away from, or simply lead the normal life he raised me into. Hunting is my life now, and it will always be.

Driving my car seemed to be the only comfort and time to think nowadays, and I thought about my dad and this line of work frequently. I was on my way to the next hunt, some complaints of seeing two figures around the neighborhood and accounts of killings going on. Didn't really research much into it, but I needed something to do besides hole up in a motel room on my laptop, eating food and lying around.

People needed saving, needed help and I was here to make sure that they were taken care of. Maybe I should hand out my number on a card with a logo that says, 'Paranormal, demon, creature hunting babysitter.' It does after all, seem like I am babysitting them.

Finally, the sign that says, 'Welcome to so and so town,' came up and I sighed in relief. I had been on the road long and a good amount of rest is what I needed, then I could start on researching and get this job done. There were bigger fish out there in the world that needed to be taken care of and I didn't see any other hunter doing it…that's if there were any. I hadn't really run across any other hunters in my life.

Pulling into the lot of the first motel that I saw, I set my car in park before heading inside to the main office to check into a room. Once I entered, I was hit with cold air and the sound of the bell over the door ringing. The old woman behind the desk didn't seem to move or acknowledge that someone had just come inside her establishment. She didn't appear to be breathing either…was she alive?

For some weird reason, old people always freaked me out, because you never knew if they were dead or sleeping, and their eyes were sad and sometimes covered with a glassy film that showed they were close to death.

Slowly, I took small steps to the desk and tapped my hand on the little bell thing that you'd usually see in some fancy hotel or something…nothing, not even a movement.

"Excuse me," I said.

No answer.

"I'd like a room please," I called a bit louder, and still no answer.

Great, just my luck, pull into the first place I see and wind up with a lady that passed on when I got here. I huffed tiredly, slouching forward defeated and that's when the lady before me decided to wake up. I jumped at the event as my hand shot to my chest to calm my heartbeat.

"Who's there? You better not be trying to steal my stuff," the lady exclaimed.

I watched, still trying to catch my breath, as her wild eyes set onto me and she immediately smiled. "Hello there, what can I do for you?" she asked.

888

The room that I had paid for wasn't too bad, I mean, it held a working shower, and a bed, that's all that I ever really need when I go to places now. Kicking the door shut behind me as I made my way to the bedroom, I dropped my bags onto the floor without a care and ran and jumped onto the mattress bouncily.

"So soft," I mumbled, taking the pillow and wrapping my arms underneath it and pulling the object in closer to my face.

"And _so_ mine," a voice said.

My eyes shot open and I flipped over, sitting up, and staring at the man who was in my room. "What the fuck are you doing in here?!" I yelled.

"I was about to ask the same thing. It appears you've got the wrong room sweetheart," he said.

"Who are you? And I do not have the wrong room! This is room 7, I paid and signed for the room, got the key to prove it buddy," I said, digging for the keys out of my pocket and dangling them in the air.

"Fine, you don't have the wrong room, but listen, we need this more than you, so leave Daisy Duke."

"My name isn't Daisy Duke, and I will not leave. I've skipped too many nights of much needed rest and I am here on business. What do you mean _we_?"

Suddenly, my question was answered as I saw another male come around the corner from the kitchen, tall, tan, and handsome. "Let me guess…gay?" I asked.

"No, no, no. Brothers," the tall one replied.

"Oh. Well, I'm not leaving. Deal with it, or find another damn room."

"There are none," the shorter one answered.

"Well Derwood, looks like you have to deal with it," I spoke, flashing a smile before turning back to the pillow, flicking off the lamp on the side table, and plunging the room into darkness. It was time for my beauty sleep.

888

In the night I heard some very interesting things. An argument between the brothers, a few curse words from the short one, and restlessness coming from somewhere in the room. I swear if that man makes another noise, I'm going to tear him one with my 9mm, which is if it was who I thought it was. Since I couldn't sleep at all, which was a major disappointment, I got up and headed into the bathroom after grabbing my duffel somewhere by the door, needing a shower. Starting up the water, I noticed the already arranged array of shampoo and body-wash occupying the porcelain shelves. They already moved in. Lovely.

I don't know what it was, but these two, mainly the short blond, was getting on my nerves and annoying the hell out of me. Why? I didn't have a clue as to who they were as people, and for all I can guess, they were just around touring or antiquing, whatever you call it. They had no idea what the world was really like. Guys like that...that looked that way...they wouldn't. Probably would ruin their plan with getting married to girls, having kids, a dog, and a blue house with manicured grass...don't forget the white picket fence.

Now that I think about it, maybe only one of them fit the criteria…the tall one. There was something there with these brothers though, something that was a valid piece of information to me and I needed to find out what it was. I climbed into the shower, pulling the curtain over for privacy, just in case the lonely night traveler may wander. Sighing contently as the water droplets hit my tense muscles, I was glad to be able to have a form of relaxation that I wasn't able to have with sleeping. There would be no chance at going back to that afterwards, once I was up, I was up.

When my shower finished, I grabbed a few clothing items and began to dress. My hair was the bigger issue. Long and brown, almost black on occasions, my straight cut bangs hung barely over my eyes, the rest tangled thanks to the fact of being wet. Once I looked presentable, I exited taking my duffel and tossing it onto the bed I had recently occupied. It wasn't a small thump when it landed, more of a groan and a curse. Walking over to the bed and staring at the form of Shorty in it, perfectly at rest, I folded my arms in front of me.

"What are you doing in my bed?" I asked, waiting to hear his answer.

"Get your bag off me," he mumbled.

"No."

His head rose to glare at me and in return I gave a wide, bright smile.

"What are you doing up so early anyways, it's..." he paused, glancing at the clock and widening his eyes at the sight, "Three in the morning!"

"Shh, you'll wake the other one."

"Are you insane? 3a.m. You have got to be on crack woman, that is just not natural."

"Well, if I recall, I would've slept more if it hadn't been for finding you and your brother in my room, or the fact that you couldn't stop snoring."

"Not my fault I'm musical."

"Is it your fault for being annoying? Yes."

I picked the bag up in my hands and dropped it onto the floor next to the mattress, making the man smile tiredly before laying his head back against the pillow, however, not closing his eyes.

"Name's Dean," he said, grinning, almost as if he had said a joke and I didn't know the answer to it and wouldn't be able to figure it out even if I tried.

"I'd say it's nice to meet you...but..." I paused, gesturing with my hands to him, the bed, his brother, and the room.

"Yeah..."

"Does tall, long legged, and lanky have a name, _Dean_?"

"Sam." I nodded my head at the reply.

What should I do now, tell him my name? That would make sense, but I am not one for sharing that bit of personal information. I could give a fake... "Brooke," I lied.

"You don't look like a--," he began.

"Well it's my name. You got a problem with that?" I asked, walking away and towards the kitchen of the motel room. Dean right behind in an instant as I started to make a fresh pot of coffee.

"No. Just saying, I want to know your _real_ name." That caught me.

He knew. He knew that I was lying...how? Usually I do it all the time and no one catches it, no one, not unless he was a hunter. Nah, he can't be. He's doesn't even look the type. Wait, no, he kind of does. But he can't be. He's too, what is the word...I don't know, but he isn't. He can't. He's not.

"Who are you?" I asked instead of replying.

"Dean, I already--."

"No. I mean, who _are _you?"

"If you are asking about job wise, me and my brother are unemployed at the moment. Taking a road trip with all the money we've got left, trying to see what else there is out in the world that we might like," Dean explained.

"Camry. My name is Camry, now tell me who you are Dean, and I am talking about the truth and not this tale you spun to say to me and others you come across."

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me Dean."

**Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I lost my muse, and I'm not sure if I have her back fully yet, but you'll know when she is when you see more updates than what I am doing right now in the present for this story and others. Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy! :)

Me, being not a real people person, was asking and actually wanting to get into another one's life to find out who they really were…what the hell was wrong with me? I wasn't this way, this wasn't who I was, you know what, I think it's better that I don't know anything about Dean and his brother.

"Never mind. Your business is your business, and frankly I don't want to hear about your sappy background and shit," I said, interrupting Dean before he could speak.

There _I_ was. Not something that I wasn't, and I was internally happy for stopping him from explaining. Some stuff was better left unsaid, unknown, and buried deep into the ground; for instance, me.

"Damn it," I muttered, my attention shooting to the coffee pot at the smell of badly made brew.

Grabbing it I went over to the sink and dumped it down. In all honesty, I couldn't make coffee for the life of me; I always relied on Starbucks, diners, and gas stations for that part of my living.

Dean was at my side in an instant, which startled me, however, I didn't let it show. His hand took the pot from mine and placed it back into its place on the machine and turned back to look at me. "Move," he ordered.

My eyebrows rose in incredulity as I stayed my ground, hands crossed over my chest, and leg popped to the side while the other took on the brunt of my weight. "Why?"

"I said it before, and I am saying it again, 3a.m. is an insane time to be awake and functioning. I'll move my ass back to the couch, but _you_ go back to sleep."

"What if I don't? What if I refuse?"

I grinned, seeing him think things through on exactly how he could make me do something against my will. In fact, I'm not afraid to admit I'm a real hard ass when it comes to people. I've dealt with a lot in my line of work and life to know that they get on my nerves. What with the whole damsel, or arrogant dickhead to save…I'm not the only brave soul out in the world who can defend themselves and others. My job isn't pulling their heads out of their asses and shoving it into the face of danger to give them the hint there is something else in this world besides them.

"Then I'll have to force you."

"That'd be nice to see Dean. Can you pull a rabbit out of a hat too?" I scoffed.

He took a step towards me, obviously not kidding on the forcing part of his words, and I flinched visibly. He grinned, causing me to have a small shiver run throughout my body. This was new. Never had dealing with the opposite sex affected me in such a manner, and now with Dean grinning the way he was it was affecting me greatly.

"Scared Daisy?" he took another step.

"Not at all Derwood." I counteracted his movement and went backwards.

"Is that so? Then why are you backing up?"

"You are the one who is trying to attack me, this is instinctive."

He kept at it, coming forward with me mirroring his move, only, away from him. "Tell me something then Camry…" he began, pausing as he gave a thoughtful expression, now continuing his steps towards me no longer hesitant and teasing, "What are you instincts saying to you now?"

My face contorted into confusion at what he was asking, but not long did it last as my back hit the surface of the wall behind me. I was cornered. Yep, and he planned it too, the jackass.

"That you think you have the upper hand and I don't," I replied, eyes trained on his while I formed a means of escape in my head.

"Ding. Ding. Correct."

"Actually Dean…" I stopped as he came to a halt right before me, close enough that we were almost touching, "Wrong."

I took his arm and went underneath, twisting it behind his back and shoving him into the wall with a smug chuckle. "Next time you want to play this game, better do it right," I whispered roughly in his ear, letting go of his arm and walking over to the door of the motel room.

Dean turned around and grunted, rotating his shoulder and shaking out his arm as he watched me. "Where are you going?"

I didn't have to explain to him where I was going, what I was going to do, so I just gave him a hard look before exiting the room.

Pulling out my pack of smokes, taking one from the many and replacing it into my jean pocket where I always kept them in any pair of mine, I began to light the one in my hand. I took a drag and exhaled the cloud of deadly smoke, poisoning my lungs within but I didn't care. My life was screwed up anyways, and no matter how much I'd love to go down swinging, I can't bring myself to have that be the only reason I die.

"Fuck," I grunted, flicking the burnt up butt to the asphalt and digging my shoe on it to extinguish what little flame was left.

Why did things have to be so complicated for me? Not only was I hunter but also, I was killing myself. I wonder what my father would think of me now? The image of his daughter, so fragile; young, and innocent at the age of seven; running and jumping into his arms, just begging for a story. But, smoking, hunting, lying, killing, removing myself almost damn near permanently from the human race and their socializing…yeah, I can see why if he were still alive he'd be disappointed.

Two words could describe me beyond the fact of bitchy…_not normal_. I think I already established that though, so maybe another choice of words. How about a _**monster**_? Perfect.

Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another update. Hope you like! :)**

After a few more minutes of being outside, I decided it best to head in. My luck, Dean would be back on the couch and asleep by now. When I got to the door and opened it, I was glad to find that I was indeed correct. Just because I didn't want to go to bed, didn't mean that he wasn't tired like me. The elder was out, snoring it up again, I rolled my eyes as I made my way to the bed I had claimed mine earlier.

As I lay down, I knew I couldn't fall into slumber so I took the liberty of grabbing my duffel on the floor and taking out my laptop. Once it was on, I began to look up more information on my hunt that I was in town for. Even though I had company with me at the time, who were two complete strangers and wouldn't have a clue as to what a fucking banshee is.

The search engine came up with many articles in the town about the sightings of a woman with long white hair, a tattered dress, claws, sharp incisors, and light blue eyes. Yeah, it's definitely a banshee…those things were bitches to kill. Considering they were women who screamed your ears to bleed, blowing out your eardrum, while in the process trying to feed off of your misery and what not.

Technically, I was the main target, my own form of bait, and with how I can seem to tear myself to pulp within I'm perfect for the job, and to get it done. Let's see…hmm…tonight is a good time for the thing to come out. They almost constantly need to feed with how much of a shortage there is for its specific tastes. Glancing over at the sleeping form of Sam in the other bed and Dean on the couch, I nodded to myself. Looks like I'm hunting tonight.

888

I had managed to make it out of the motel room silently without either of the brothers waking up and stopping me to ask where I was going. Best leave the tourists to their beauty sleep and void of tainted dreams. Problem was, was that once I got on the road into my car, I couldn't find a damn cemetery for the life of me.

Banshees were hard to take care of, more than the sense of having to shut the damn thing up so then you can kill it and make it out alive, but also that you had to finish the creature in a cemetery. Why? I do not know. Although, maybe this bitch had a former lover, depending on how old she is in immortal age, that was buried in the place who had committed some heinous thing by damaging her heart. Ah, love, the most disgusting feeling ever to be created and known.

See? This is why I consider myself what I am. A monster. Normal humans don't act like this and hate absolutely the close proximity of others of their kind, or simply remove themselves from them as much as possible. Me, well, after finding out what I was years ago from starting the hunting business, let's just say, I couldn't be any more out of this world. Sometimes I can't help but call my clients that I have to save, homosapiens. Don't get me wrong, I may be one of them, but I'm not _one_ of _them_.

When I finally found the place I was looking for, I parked inside the gated area, grabbing my bag from the passenger seat and climbed out of the car. Standing on the edge of the grass where all the stones where buried into the ground, I waited. Now what? Not all banshees were the same in how they came and attacked a person. The last time I handled one was the first time and all I had to do then was save the guy it was trying to feed off of and piss it off enough to chase me.

This was different. I simply came here tonight to get the job done early on a whim. Giving a small groan of annoyance I stepped forward and began to walk around, figuring that was the best thing to do while I moped around about my life. Numero uno…my dad, funny how that seems to always be the first subject that comes into my mind to beat myself up about. Yes. Dad would be furious to know what I am doing with my way of living and career. He'd say…

"Camry, I never wanted you to become this. I tried so hard to keep you from the turmoil I had led when growing up."

Shut up dad. You're the only person I've ever loved, mom didn't even come close to that emotion that I hate, but you need to understand that this isn't your choice and decision for me to how I do things. Who I am…no…_what_ I am. That's my fault, not yours. I've proved that much, I've even proved to your name that hey, the family line still goes on and people are continuing to be saved in this fucked up world. I wish I could make you proud, but what's inside me, my destiny, it would only make you turn away and never look at me like your own flesh and blood ever again.

I stared hard at a gravestone before me, not even realizing that I had stopped moving and was just standing here in this spot. Tears began to come to my eyes and I instantly shoved them back down. This was not the moment to get all emotional, not that I am ever that way. Breaking me out of my inner thoughts, I could hear a heavy excited breathing from behind a tree nearby. I grinned.

"Been waiting for you bitch. I got some new meat to sink your teeth into," I said, turning slowly to face the banshee as she stepped out of the cover of the trunk with a delighted hiss.

We stood there for a short while, me glaring at her as she cocked her head to the side in a hungry interest, before she bent her knees a bit and splayed her hands by her hips, releasing an ear piercing wail.

"God!" I grunted, my hands shooting to my ears in pain.

The bitch had louder pipes than the last one I met. My left hand holding the gun came away from me and got off a shot at the woman, hitting her in the arm, halting her screams.

Relieved, I sank to the earth and smirked at her. "Silver bullets."

The banshee was furious, this I could tell from her eyes, but at the same time, she was scared. She fled in an instant, causing me to curse as I rapidly stood to chase her. Wherever she was heading, it had to be a grave.

"They always go back to their hubbies in the end."

**Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Update again. Speedy, speedy, and my muse is being friendly, just at an insane hour. Gotta go to bed now, school in the morning. Night and enjoy! :)**

That bitch could run. I mean, sure, I was worse for wear from that experience of getting my brains blown out, but there was no doubt I was losing speed. Finally I halted, noticing a small blood trail on the tombstones; I knew that this is where the banshee had stopped. Ambush...maybe...it seemed that she wasn't going to give up a fight and die. She had a mission just like all of them did; kill and feed. Well, must I continue onward with my internal bleeding? No. Banshee already knew who the target was, and even though I had a gun and was on a hunt to finish her off, she needed to eat.

"Come out princess, I know your hiding from me," I spat, looking around the cemetery and finding nothing in sight.

Suddenly, I heard an awkward scream from behind, not anything like the previous one I had witnessed, and was tackled to the ground. We rolled on the grass until we hit stone, and neither of us was going to let the other have an upper hand at winning. Got to give her props though, she at least is putting up a fight, the other one I dealt with in the past just stood there and that bullet embedded itself into her chest. I managed to snake my hand down to my pant leg, unsheathing my hidden Bowie and bringing it up to slice into her forearm, wincing at the sound she made.

"Stupid hunter," she growled, using her hands to grip both sides of my head and bringing it closer to her own. If I didn't know any better I thought she was going to kiss me or something, instead she let loose another wail.

I shook, mouth agape as my screams were taken from me and transferred through her, my eyes never leaving her empty light blue and somehow, I don't know how, the knife I was holding got wedged in between both of us and stuck through bone and flesh. The banshees scream caught in her throat in shock, I saw the rapid change in her appearance on how her hair color changed to a bright red, her eyes a stunning green, the tattered dress morphing into jeans and long sleeved shirt.

Poor girl, she must've only turned a few weeks ago. Her hand outstretched to the stone just at my head and then she was dead weight. I grunted as her body fell limp upon me. Great, I do the right thing and save the day, kill the baddie and result in being the baggage claim.

"Here you go," I huffed, pushing her to the side as I sat up and swiveled around to see the inscription on the grave.

_'Here lies Michael Johnson. Beloved brother and son.'_

Okay, so maybe she wasn't _involved_ with him in the way that I thought, she just happened to be related. Love, even family love, I will never fully understand or grow to know. The only exception...my dad. My role model in life.

888

My one thing of transportation actually made it back to the motel room, and before the sun came up too. Wow, if I am that relieved doesn't that mean that I need a new car? Well, too bad, hunters can't afford luxuries. When the car was in park, I climbed out weak, sore, and with a pounding headache that would last me till I die...ha, funny.

I opened the door and entered the room where the two brothers were still fast into the land of nod. Setting my bag down by my bed, I pulled out a cigarette from my pack and lit it on my way to the bathroom, not getting far though as a hand shot out from behind and grabbed the lit sense of relief I had, tossing it into the sink, leaning over and twisting the faucet on to extinguish it.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, not caring who I might be waking or not.

"Those can kill you, you know that right?" Dean said in a harsh parental tone.

I turned on him and crossed my arms in front of me. "That's the point inspector; want to tell me what is and what isn't best for my health? Fuck off," I snapped.

"Whoa there, no need to get all emotional."

"Emotional? Hardly."

"Look if you want to inhale shit and get high off of it, go find a burning building but you aren't doing it with me and my brother in this room." I raised my brows at him; no one ever said anything like this to me. It was refreshing having it coming from a person who didn't know the world they lived in.

Avoiding his eyes, hating how much of a coward I was being for not doing something to prove that he couldn't boss me around. I could do whatever I wanted, wherever I wanted. If I wanted to light up a joint in the damn place, I should be able to. Who was he to tell me no?

"Go to bed Camry. It's almost six in the morning and I don't give a flying fuck that you won't go to sleep. I may not know you, but I sure as hell know when someone needs to get their act together and take care of themselves," Dean finished, his hand reaching for my arm and gripping it as he pulled me towards my bed with me putting up a fight.

Once we arrived at the side of the mattress he let go and bent his knees a bit so he could get better leverage to wrapping his arms under my legs and arms, lifting me off the ground. Instinctively my own arms went around his neck. Dean leaned over the mattress and then I was free falling briefly before I met the springs of the bed. "Night Camry," he called as he headed back into the living room and onto the couch.

888

When the streams of the suns rays came through the curtains at the window I knew that it was just an hour before the afternoon. After the little Dean freak out session, I had to admit that it was never easier falling asleep. Normally, I would never have drifted back into slumber, I would've just stayed up and then crashed when it was time to go back to bed, but no, Dean had actually made me do it. For that, I was grateful.

I didn't know how tired I was until my eyes fluttered open though, which sucked. The headache was back full blast, and I could hear the echoes of the banshee's wails floating throughout my skull, causing it to worsen. As the room met me, I found the other bed unmade and completely vacant. Shifting on the mattress and in the sheets I turned my head forwards a bit so then I could get a view of what was going on around.

No one. Absolutely empty. What was I supposed to expect from antiquing people? I'll say one thing, there is no way that a person who does that shit, says and does the things that Dean did earlier. Who is he? Obviously not what I think he is, maybe his brother is just into it and he's going along for the ride. I don't know, frankly, anything that is fetishes of men shouldn't be known to women.

I sighed, sliding out of bed and bending over to grab my duffel, slinging it over my shoulder as I headed into the bathroom for a shower and a quick change. Finishing all of that wonderful essential stuff to start a day, I headed to my car outside and tossed the bag on the passenger seat, going back into the room to pick up a piece of motel stationary and a pen.

It was a simple note, saying things along the lines of, 'thanks for sharing, if you ever find any cool antiques drop me a line. I might be interested in it.' A fake number here, a cutesy signature there, however with a last name that wasn't mine. Dean may know my first, but no one knows my second, even I. I've forgotten it over time, and besides, last names aren't that important.

Leaving the motel room and heading to the main office to find the old lady awake and not in the position of possibly dead, I gave her the key and was on my way, back onto the open road. However, as I turned to leave the office, she said something that confused me. "And so it was written...the end begins."

**Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Update is here. Also, I want to say thank you to Phoenix07 (Shane) for helping me out with most of the chapter. Honestly, I don't think I could've done it without you. Thanks for helping me again. Here you all go and hope you enjoy! :)

The drive away from the last hunt still hung on my mind, more along the lines of the old lady and her words. _'And so it was written…the end begins.'_ That makes no sense to me whatsoever, sure I'd have to find deeper meaning in my job as a hunter, but that could take years or months. To me, it sounded like some sort of prophecy, but how could it come from her? She was just an old lady. Then again, never underestimate what you see.

I turned the volume up on the radio to drown out my thoughts, as Pink Floyd flooded through the speakers. Tapping my fingers idly on the steering wheel as I drove, I glanced in the rear view mirror to find no one behind. The main road I was on was deserted in the wide expanse of never ending bare land. No sign of civilization, just how I like.

When I looked back in the mirror once more out of habit, I was surprised to find a black blurred blob coming down the road and they were catching up. I grinned, waiting as it crept closer. Once it was in that next lane to pass, I was going to press my foot to the pedal. It's never not a good time to street race, especially when there were no witnesses to see or report.

The windows on my car were tinted almost black, so even if the person tried they wouldn't be able to see me, but it also had a downside if I tried looking at them in return. It kind of makes them look like shadows. As the car got closer and began to pull up, I noticed it was a classic and I immediately fell in love; good condition, well taken care of. Enough about my new found infatuation; I was going to leave her in the dust. Sorry classic beauty.

I stepped down a few to rev the engine to give the other person the idea, and they revved in return. Bring it on, finally some game. I groaned as I looked ahead, there was a light in the middle of nowhere; I stopped, as it suddenly turned red.

"What the hell?" I asked looking into my rear view mirror seeing the black beauty making its way up to a stop by me.

Glancing out my tinted window, finally getting a semi-good look at the car, a 67 Impala, nice but it doesn't match up with Sadie. I turned my eyes back to the light waiting for it to change, revving the engine a little in anticipation; the Impala doing the same as a new song came over the radio, "Death and Resurrection Show" by Killing Joke.

Flexing my fingers on the steering wheel, waiting on the light as I was already feeling the adrenaline pumping through my system. I needed this, no I had this already won. I reached over lifting the bottom of the passenger seat up. Might as well give the guy an advantage…I turned off my NOS, not wanting to beat him too bad. Then I turned my attention back to the light and time seemed to slow as it changed. My foot went down on the gas and my hand shifted gears as I stole one quick glance to my left, showing the black car nose to nose with mine.

'_Listen to the drums_

_Between each beat, each beat of the drum_

_Osong beloved mother of liberty_

_Hold me in your arms'_

My foot pressed the gas down harder, trying to get ahead of the car, but nothing was working, my gauges showed that the car was going all out and I still couldn't shake the Impala.

"Come on Sadie don't let me down," I said tightening my grip on the steering wheel before shifting into the last gear, hoping it would be the one to pull me ahead.

Now I felt like a total idiot, as the other car was still neck and neck with me. Never should I have underestimated the car or it's driver and now my fear became worse when I saw the Impala pull farther.

"Damnit Sadie."

Pressing my foot against the gas pedal I realized it couldn't go any farther because it was already to the floor. I was going to lose. I never lose, this can't be happening, but the Chevy was now putting more distance between my car and it.

'_Oh how ingenious the centuries of lies_

_Ezekiel's chariots streak across the skies_

_Holy books and history texts forget_

_Because we know_

_Souls are recycled in the death and_

_Resurrection show'_

"Screw this…"

I lifted up my seat and flipped the NOS back on; I wasn't letting these punk asses beat me. Reaching my hand out, I pressed the button on my steering wheel and the force slammed me back into my seat. I could hear my heartbeat in my head as the adrenaline went throughout my body in a burst.

Some people's addictions were drugs and beer; this was my addiction. The rush you get from the power of the beast when you are in the speed and the victory. The NOS didn't help and the Impala was still going too fast. My thoughts wouldn't hold quiet as it kept saying that I was going to lose, and they were right. I hadn't noticed we were edging up to another town until I saw the welcome sign along with the town population underneath, and I placed my foot on the brake, bracing myself against the wheel as the impala's brake lights lit up ahead.

'Illumination, Illumination Burn burn, burn brightly

_Burn burn, burn white heat'_

We both turned into the gas station upon entering the town and I cursed, hitting my fist against the interior of my car. Sadie had lost, made me start to think that she was beginning to get useless on me. Letting out a frustrated scream, I exited the vehicle, slamming the door shut as I looked at the Impala just as the people were getting out.

"You two!"

Dean raised his eyebrows with a cocky grin, taking in the fact that I was the one he was racing back there. "Yes, and you. Took off kind of fast back at the motel there Daisy. Started to think you had left us for something better. Now I see I had the wrong intention."

"Oh screw you. What kind of game are you playing here with that thing? Got some high end top of line racing equipment or what, cause there is absolutely no way you could've beaten me."

"Aw, come on cupcake, not everything has to be some advanced shit to be the best of the best. Your car just happens to be the lowest of the low."

That's it! I stalked over to Dean and raised my fist, ready to punch him, however, his hand came out and grabbed mine, twisting it to a painful position and twirling me so then my back was to his front. His head came down next to my face, and my breathing stopped instantly.

"What are you going to do? Huh? Looks to me like you're trying to feel me up there big boy. Wanting to find the sweet spot. You do want it don't you? Sorry, but I don't swing for guys who go antiquing," I snapped, glaring at him from the corner of my eye.

"Funny. Question Camry, why did you leave so soon, and just how come me and my brother happen to run into you in the place where we are heading?"

They were heading here? This is my place that I was coming to! I had a hunt lined up here and…wait a minute. Antiquing—they aren't—never were—how was I too blind to see this? No normal person could pull off a move that he just did, unless they were trained. Unless…they lived a life that needed it and called for the ability to do so. Unless…they were hunters like me.

Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I thought I'd make one last update before I head off to Girl's Camp, but don't worry I'll make sure to write while away and I will be back on Friday morning. Here is the new chapter and thanks Shane for helping me get my muse back when it left me. Hope you all enjoy! :)

The smoke curled in the air almost like a dragon, sleek and mystic. Another cloud joined it soon and there was a whole congregation of them, playing together and entangling their bodies to become one before dissipating completely. I brought the cigarette to my lips and sucked in, inhaling the poison and necessary high that I loved and felt coursing through my veins at hyper speed. It had been a long day of explaining things with the brothers and in the end I found out more about them then they did me, which was good.

Their last names were Winchester…like the rifle. We had gotten a motel room to share once again, Sam or Dean were going to alternate on the couch because they both knew I wasn't giving up a mattress for them. My back rested on the edge of the kitchen counter as I took another drag. I was in a pair of blue boy shorts and a baby blue small, snug fit, tank top. Never would I dress like this in front of people or hunters, but I wasn't comfy to sleep if I didn't. If they had a problem with it, then they needed to say so and so far there were no complaints.

I knew the moment that my drug created dragon was interrupted of its fun, as the smoke was shooed away from in front of me. Dean stood there, not looking happy and also curious at the same time.

"What'd I say about smoking?" he said.

"That's it wonderful and makes me forget about my pain, hell, it's even better than sex you get so _high_," I replied with a shit-eating grin.

"Hand it over."

I stared at the hand he held out to me and then looked back into his eyes, shaking my head. "You'll snuff it out."

"No, I won't. Just hand it over."

"Fine."

Giving it to him was what I thought was the biggest mistake yet, but I was surprised when he examined it and then brought it to his mouth to take a drag—for a test I assumed. I was right as he began to cough, shoving the cigarette into my hands as he stepped back and waited for the air to get into his lungs.

"That tastes like tar," he stated.

"You get used to it after a while."

"I think I'm quitting here and now thank you very much. Your breath and clothes probably wreak of that stuff."

"Actually, I don't do it _that_ much. A cig a day or every few days."

"Damn…" Dean paused, "You're like a rehab patient taking small dosages when released."

"What can I say? I play it safe," I smiled, taking a drag and finding myself at the end of the paper.

Dean saw me throw it in the sink and turn the faucet on to take out the flame, before swiveling back to face him staring. What was he staring at? The cigarette is out and plus they aren't that big a deal. Then I looked down at what he was really staring at, me.

"From trying that, I beg to differ. It isn't better than sex. Nothing is besides hunting."

"Well, I've yet to find a guy who can rock my bedpost enough so then the neighbors complain. So Dean, if you know anybody who can, let me know. I might just take up the offer. This business can get pretty lonely."

Okay, so I was kind of playing him right now. Truth is that I haven't been with someone for a few years because of certain reasons of what I was, both as a job and a thing. Even if I were to get a few hours of release in my life, it'd be quick, over and done with. So no sex for me…No contact with hunters or humans, until now.

"Dean Winchester at your service Camry," he grinned cockily, moving closer to box me in at the sink.

"Boy," I paused, shaking my head and pushing past him, "You're playing with fire, better give up before you get a nasty burn."

"Never hurts to add a few more battle wounds," Dean said, taking out keys from his back pocket of his jeans and making his way to the door of the room. "If Sam asks where I am, tell him I went to the bar."

He waited for confirmation that I was going to tell his brother as I kept walking away and headed towards the bedroom, waving my hand lazily to say that I understood. I heard the door shut just before I stepped into the two-bed area.

"Was that Dean leaving?" Sam asked, never raising his head from his laptop where he sat at the desk in the corner.

"Yeah," I replied, stopping at my chosen sleeping accommodations and laying down on it horizontally, my neck resting on the edge while my head hung down with my long hair.

It felt so good in this position, seeing the world from a new point of view, and plus, it was interesting to have all the blood rush to your brain.

Sam tore his eyes away for a few brief seconds to look at what I was doing and he chuckled.

"What?" I asked, quirking my brows to look confused the best way I could upside down.

"You look like a little kid."

"A little kid with insomnia."

"For some reason…" he paused.

"Camry."

"I have a hard time believing that you have a sleeping disorder."

"Wait for it when you go to bed. You'll see it then, unless you are too incoherent to do so."

"Maybe I should videotape it."

"No need."

"Why?"

I sat up and rolled onto my stomach, bending my legs up and giving him a smile. "I know as well as you Sam, that you don't have one. So thus there is no need to videotape. Get the gist?" I stared at him for a moment, seeing his eyes widen in appreciation of knowledge. "Good. Now I think for your sake, you should turn that blasted thing off and hit the sack while I go out for a stroll."

"A stroll? When did you get so lady-like?"

"There are many things a lot of people don't know about me. Actually, all people, but that's beside the point. Anyways, you haven't known me long enough to even say when did I become so-and-so, when you haven't had the time of years to notice my habits. You've only met me a couple days ago. Think twice before you speak Sam, it'll save you the embarrassment of a woman's words."

Standing up, I walked to the front door, grabbing my long trench coat off the small chair nearby and exited. However, not before I caught a glimpse of the man's face. I grinned in contentment, and then I got the feeling that maybe Dean had the right idea in the first place. Tonight was a good night for drinking.

**Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**** Here is a new chapter, sorry it's been awhile, I had lost my muse, and I am not completely sure if it's a hundred percent back. I start school next week so it might come and it might not. Who knows? So here you go a chapter and I hope you enjoy! :)**

The walk was interesting, long, dark and lonely. Not like I expected to be entertained where I was going. The bar. Where Dean was. Well I guess it was better than sitting around in that motel room till I was able to fall asleep, which was difficult with my insomnia; that was another thing. I left the motel room looking ready for bed by being in my pajamas, so I pulled close on the trench coat so then nothing was visible. Otherwise, I would definitely be hit on tonight…mistaken for a prostitute. Those guys who shall attempt at getting anywhere with me will be eating glass up the ass along with pool sticks.

When I entered the bar—shoeless, something I forgot to add to my attire when leaving and coming here—all eyes were on me. Dean looked to have just got his first round of drinks upon my arrival and I smirked, pulling out the box of cigs from my coat pocket. Secret stashes everywhere I may roam.

"Hey there stranger. Care to light me up?" I asked, walking up to him and sitting down on a stool, shaking the box slightly before returning it to the coat.

"More ways than that death stick can," he said, tilting back the shot and going for the next one. "I mean, what with how you're inconspicuously trying to hide what you are wearing underneath that thing. Trust me, it leaves more to the imagination for these people. Did you even bother to think of changing?"

"Hell no. Although I was already halfway here when I realized my current state of appearance. Why head back at that point?" I shrugged.

"Well you would've avoided the sign plastered invisibly all over you saying 'Come Fuck Me,' but I see your point on the later."

"Well if you seek Amy fits, by all means go ahead and Spear me."

Dean choked on his third shot at the words I had said. The song was good, but it didn't mean I liked Britney as my cup of musical tea.

"Did you just say--"?

"If you seek Amy," I replied somewhat fast to make it sound like how it was meant to sound.

The whirlwind of things running through Dean's head could be seen through his eyes, making me grin mentally. Goofing off and setting men's pants too tight on the turned on meter actually was fun. That's until some douche came up and decided he could win me over better than Dean could.

"I'll be happy to if this half ass pretty boy doesn't. It doesn't look like he had anything in the tank anyways to satisfy a woman of your qualities," the man said, coming up from behind and standing next to me with a cheeky grin, hand on my trench coat semi-seductively trying to get a feel up. He wasn't bad looking…but I don't mingle with people. Even in the way he is suggesting.

"My qualities?" I raised my brows and turned to face the man, effectively removing any chances he had to run his hands all over me. "And how would you know my qualities, besides the little clothing I might have underneath this coat I am wearing, what my breast size is and the look of my ass? Huh?"

He seemed a little taken aback by my response, eyes showing I wasn't in the mood to be picked up and given a night to experience his so called sword of glory. Almost a predatory dangerous glint hiding within my orbs as I stared him down until he was gone from the counter in seconds and swiveled back around to the table to order myself a bottle of Jack. I removed the wad of cash from my jacket and set it down, the bartender taking it graciously and replacing the spot with the bottle and a shot glass.

"Feeling saucy tonight?" Dean asked, quirking the side of his mouth into a smirk.

"Saucy, spunky, and in the need to get heavily drunk. Care to join or better yet do a who can hold more challenge?"

Challenges, I was always up to them, which explains the car race earlier that day. Competitive…extremely, and apparently Dean was the same way as he called for the bartender to grab him a bottle of Jack as well, causing me to grin while pouring the first shot from the container the alcohol was trapped in. So much for not being a people person, I'm talking let alone interacting with one—a hunter of all types to be.

Once Dean got his bottle and served himself a shot we tilted back at the same time as if planned.

"My limit," I paused, rolling my head from the burning sensation of the liquor. "Is at least 15, so I must warn you."

"15! Psh. Mine is at least 20."

Liar. He was probably ten or fourteen at best. There is just no way.

888

Twenty shots later we were giggling like idiots. Half of the bar had gathered to where we were, even a few of the staff members just to hear what we had to say. My jacket became too heavy for me during the consumption of drinks and I had removed it, now entirely exposed in my pajamas. Dean and I were an interesting pair, he would try to start a story and I'd cut him off causing a back and forth argument.

"What are you, 3? Mental? Completely shooting flying monkeys out of your ass?" I giggled.

"Hey don't quote Wayne's World!" Dean exclaimed with a chuckle.

"I believe Wayne said, 'Sha…and monkeys fly out of my butt.' That is different wording than what I did. Keep your movie logic in check, you're starting to lose it."

"I'm starting to lose it! I think you need to look in a mirror Camry, the outfit and image looking back does not lie."

"She does if she speaks."

"Objection!"

"Overruled!"

Together we laughed and reached for another shot, only to get our hands swatted away by the bartender.

"This is for both of your own good," he said.

"Should've said that to us 5 or so shots back there Ed," Dean stated.

Ed shook his head with a smile, giving us one more shot from the new bottle we had to acquire in the game. It was amazing though because after twenty-one shots now we almost knew everyone's name. After tilting it back, the dizzy spell kicked in.

"I think we should have listened to Ed, Dean," I spoke, stepping off of my stool and grabbing my coat lazily moving away from the bar counter and towards the door. The spiky haired hunter was on my tail, and the sound of keys came to my hazy attention. "Whoa Major Tom, what do you think you're going to do? I may be drunk, but I am not stupid."

"Unlocking the car. You take the front, I take the back."

"I've only known you for two nights and a day and I'm sorry but I don't swing that way doing the doggie style," I joke, knowing that he was speaking of sleeping and not anything about sex. We weren't even coherent to do it if we had wanted to. Not that I wanted to. I didn't.

"Ha, ha. You only wish that's what I meant," he winked cockily.

I rolled my eyes as I circled around to the passenger side and into the front seat and as soon as I lay down, feeling the car lower and move from side to side from an added body and weight, I was out. Sound asleep and curled into a ball with my coat over me as a blanket.

**Author End Note:**** Thanks for reading and please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**** Well I'm glad it's Thanksgiving break now for me but it only lasts the rest of the week and come November 30****th****, I will be back to being busy with school. Yay…ugh. So to celebrate, here is a new chapter, I hope you enjoy! :)**

It wasn't like I expected some big fancy bed to awaken in, but I didn't really like it when my back ached and the rest of my limbs as well. What did I sleep on a bed of cement with a thin layer of sleeping bag? My eyes fluttered open to reveal my surroundings, instant regret too at the action. Man, my head hurt so badly and the light hurt like a bitch, what did I do last night? What I saw was a steering wheel, the interior all black, a radio, the gas petal and brake petal and only one solution came to mind. I was in a car, but whose and how did I get here?

A strained grunt and groan came from behind me, not exactly behind me per say, but behind me as in the backseat. It sounded as if the other occupant had started to wake too, and by the tone of the groan it was male and in the same condition as I. Okay, so apparently nothing happened if he was where he was, and though I am a little fuzzy I think I know who it is.

"Dean?" I spoke, my voice coming out rough, hoarse, and dry.

I should've never spoken, not at all because I could in that instant feel the chunks rising and falling, never completely making it to the surface and then finally…My hand quickly fumbled for the drivers side door handle, opening it as I shifted my body as far out as I could in time for the contents to empty.

"Well at least you had the sense to do it outside," Dean muttered, his form resting on the back of the seat watching me.

"And you don't?" Bleh.

"More like Sammy doesn't."

One last heave, I sighed with a small whimper resting my arm over my eyes as I slid back in the car and shut the door only to wince at the creak and slam of metal on metal.

"This is all your fault."

"How is it---"?

"Just accept it for now Dean, I have a nasty hangover the size of Europe and if I'm blaming anyone but myself it's because of that. I'll take it back later."

"You better. Sckootch."

There was a rustling noise and the shaking of the vehicle---that last made me queasy beyond repair---and when it stopped I felt all the air rush from my lungs. Removing my arm to glare at Dean, I found him on top of me up close and…

"What the hell is that?" I asked, orbs changing rapidly at the feeling of something not right.

"What is what?" Dean asked, turning his head to look behind him a bit all the while moving his body and making the not right object known.

"Oh god! Off! Off!" I shouted face screwed up in horror and disgust.

"Sorry! It's morning."

"I don't need to know that! Too much information!"

As soon as the hunter was off, I pressed myself as far away from him and the 'thing' that had woken up with him. Seeing Dean smirk sitting up right behind the wheel made me shudder further into the opposite end of the car. IT touched me and IT was alive. For fuck sake! IT just moved! Dude, cover IT up, I don't need to see it! First of all, it'd be easier if I weren't staring at IT like some priests daughter who had never seen one.

"You know…"

"Don't go there. Just drive, check your messages, blast the---don't do that actually considering our current…"

"PreDICament?" His brow rose in amusement and suggestion.

"No."

"Well I've got to take a leak."

"Outside?"

"No Sherlock in the bar right there."

I was alone in the car in seconds with great relief too. Some time to calm down, clear my mind and relax was definitely what I needed. A few deep breaths in and out only sufficed for so long before I was searching for my trench coat that had fallen to the floor of the impala, however, not finding it anywhere in sight. Staring dumbfounded at the coatless interior there was a knock to the window that made me jump and shoot my attention to Dean who was grinning like the Cheshire cat holding my damn coat in one hand and the pack of cigarettes in the other.

One nice long drag or so and he was preventing that. What the hell was wrong with the man? He takes it away when we first meet, then he tries it and leaves me to it and now he decides it is in my best interest to be without the stupid death stick. Stepping outside of the Impala in only my pajamas I wasn't about ready for him to take away my relaxation. Call me an addict, but I had to have them. Dean must've taken the quickest bathroom break of all time in history or he had planned this and made the damn excuse. I watched though as he reared back his hand like a pitcher in a baseball game and turn towards the expanse of trees to the right throwing them into the depths.

It sounded as if an animal were around, but animals didn't swear and I didn't realize it was coming from me until I found myself in Dean's arms in a fireman's carry to prevent me from an attempt at running after the well paid for pack.

"Not worth it Camry. Let's head back to base camp and we'll figure out what's happening here and work on it," he said, setting me down and inside the car roughly as to gain enough time to slam the door shut and run to the drivers side to press the locks and get the vehicle going.

"Watch your back Winchester, I'll have a turkey gun shoved up your ass next time you do that and I won't dare think twice or at all about not pulling the fucking trigger."

Inside I was deeply smug and did not show it when I saw the expression on his face when he saw that I wasn't kidding. In all honesty, he had every right to be scared…after all, I'm an antisocial monster that only looks and is classified as human. I'm death to this world.

'_And so it was written, the end begins.'_

Those words floated into my brain, still not holding any meaning to me whatsoever but doing a number on my thought process when I tried to decipher what it meant and why it was said. Some ladies are just coo coo for cocoa puffs. It was that simple.

**Author End Note:**** Thanks for reading and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**** Long, long time since I have updated this. Actually, damn it's been since November 24****th****. Yeah things have happened since then. Also my muse is still MIA and though it pops up now and there but however not as frequently as wanted, I am still trying to get out chapters to you readers. I hope no one has officially given up on these updates on this story or the others. I am really trying, but hey summer vacation in a month and a half! Hopefully then with school off my mind my muse will come back. :) Hope you enjoy!**

"I want a cigarette," I announced, entering the motel room and heading for my duffel bag.

From now on I was going to carry two packs and two lighters. Hell, maybe even up the count on that, but that would mean that I'd be spending a lot of money just to keep up my habit. Meaning less money for gas, less money for food and stay…damn it. Why did he have to toss my pack of cigarettes when I needed one?

"No you do not Camry," Dean replied, coming in shortly after me and shutting the door, shrugging off his jacket and tossing it on the couch nearby.

Sam, tall and all that was technology based, was on his laptop when we got back from our night out at the bar. I didn't even bother to bring in my long trench coat from the Impala to cover up as I stalked through the parking lot and into the room in just my revealing pajamas. Yeah, I wasn't a smart cookie in some areas. Smoking was one of them that I could admit, but I seriously need it. Another excuse to die from besides just what I am.

"Hunt. Let's just focus on this so then we can split ways once this gig is finished, unless for some reason whatever higher power decides that we run into each other again."

'_I fucking hope not.'_

Right to the point, if Sam or Dean wanted to protest on changing the subject they could go and fuck themselves silly. I wasn't in a good mood from waking up the way I did, vomit and all, plus waking up with Dean in close proximity. I barely knew them for a few hours and already they were---okay maybe just Dean---getting on my nerves.

"Well, the news stated that there was a murder last night," Sam answered.

"What?"

"Around a main point where teenagers or random couples go to make out nearby the local bar…"

"Did it say what the bodies looked like?"

"Nope."

"So a job to go to the morgue type of gig to view the bodies and the coroner report."

The sound of Dean clearing his throat made me stop and stare. He was waving at me like some broken cowboy on the front of a creepy restaurant, a look a seriousness as well as being fed up evident and clear. What did he have the right to be this way about? I was the one suffering from with drawl and lack there of in empty hand.

"Before we do that…how do we even know that this is a hunt?" Dean asked, attention going to his brother.

"Dean's right Camry."

A loud sigh escaped me and I went over to my duffel bag, scouring for some clothes as well as a hopeful pack of the death sticks, a few matches or hell even another Zippo lighter. Coming back straight with a black pencil skirt, a purple corset with clips on the bottom to attach to nylons, a purple silk button up, a matching black jacket, and 4 inch black stiletto pumps.

"Well Mr. Know-it-all that is why we are going to check it out. Besides, the whole reason why I came here was because there were previous murders that matched this same description. If you hadn't caught a whiff of it either, you would be somewhere else now wouldn't you?" I smirked, walking towards the bathroom to get changed.

Why were men so blank on what was what and why was why, when in fact they knew the answer? It was such a simple answer, and yet I had to act like some kind of academic genius just to reply to the damn question. Almost near ridiculous. Stripping down, I managed to get on the corset with no problem, the nylons were another situation. What is it with these things that make it so then they are a death trap for women, designed for women, but also something to worry about around objects so then they don't snag on things?

I clipped the straps to the blasted material, slipping on the skirt next, the pumps, and then beginning to pull on the button up as I exited to get my makeup bag and toiletries bag. That was another thing…us women had to have so much shit just to get through a certain situation. For me it was this big deal to have a lot because a suit just doesn't go for all circumstances with my figure and what I do, so I have to have a tailored women's suit, a few skirt suits, and loads of accessories and cake frosting. Yes, I call my makeup that, because when I put it on it feels like that same consistency. Then again, that is why I refuse to wear foundation, it makes it worse.

I was soon ready to go with my hair in a bun, mascara, blended eye shadow for light and dark, and a nice application of clear lip gloss instead of the plum lipstick. That comes in handy for other occasions and not something to overdo a professional appearance. Let's just say that I have had some interesting hunts…thus the corset.

"Ready to go?" I asked, buttoning up my jacket, throwing on some small hoop earrings and coming into the room where Sam and Dean were dressed and pressed into their all-occasion suits.

It must be nice at times to be a man, no worries on hair, makeup, outfits, the monthly jumbo prize. Then again, we women had our perks beyond the obscenities.

"Way before you were," Dean commented.

"You try putting on all this and still manage to pull it off in the end."

"Pull it off? Really? So there is going to be a strip tease later? Do I need to stop by an ATM?"

"Ha, ha, funny. I meant look well in the end you jackass."

Men were a lot of things. The list was just too damn long to write out and I was too damn not up to it to even begin it. One day it'd make a good book, Hell, I don't have time to write a book let alone read one. Someone is bound to come up with it, it is simply inevitable, or maybe they have and I just don't know that they did. Hmm…not about to look.

Exiting the motel room we headed over to their vehicle, I knew that it would be better that way because it'd save me gas and it'd be easier to just car pool. Better for the environment right? That's almost like saying quitting smoking would be better for my health and environment as well…haven't I already stated pointless times that the reason for the habit was for the destruction of my health? Yes, yes I have, and now it was time to get into FBI mode. Agent Cathy Gibbons. Ugh, could I have picked a more plain Jane name for myself?

**Author End Note:**** Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
